


Silver gloves

by chocoprompt



Series: Promnis week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoprompt/pseuds/chocoprompt
Summary: “You didn’t have to, love.” Ignis told him while opening the present slowly. To Prompto, it felt like time was going in a complete slow-motion. A part of the nervousness left when he caught Ignis’ expression when he saw the present. Prompto wished he’d brought the camera to take a picture of it.





	Silver gloves

**Author's Note:**

> So! I've been wanting to participate ever since hearing about this week (I love my two boys ayyy) so here's my entry! the prompt was "Gloves" so that's what I used. It is also posted on my [tumblr](http://oumaxv.tumblr.com/post/170128450554/silver-gloves)

Prompto stood in front of Ignis’ door, debating whether getting in was a good idea. He knew he shouldn’t really think too much about it, or overthinking as it was probably said, but he couldn’t really help it. Ignis knew, though, so it was as good as it could be. Or so he hoped.

“Alright, you got this.” He said to himself, “you only gotta knock a door.” And so, in a moment of braveness, he did. He started regretting as soon as it happened, and started playing with his bag which was now resting on the floor, for Prompto was a bit scared he’d throw it out of impulse. He stopped the moment he heard Ignis opening the door, and when Prompto looked up to his surprised expression to even see him here, Prompto knew it was worth it.

“Prompto, what brings you here?” Ignis asked, with a soft smile. He was wearing his usual outfit, and when Ignis moved to the side to let Prompto enter, he found that the house smelled amazing. So he had been cooking after all.

“What, can’t I just come and visit my boyfriend’s house for the afternoon?” Prompto answered after getting in while taking off his yellow scarf, which Ignis sewed for him, and his coat. He put the bag on his back, though. He didn’t want to risk Ignis looking at its insides just yet. 

Ignis sighed in return, “You know very well I do not mind you here. It would be gladly appreciated if you did tell me before, though.” He said, closing the door and turning around to face Prompto, “I need to know beforehand so I can make food for you too.”

Ignis then moved towards Prompto and kissed his forehead. Prompto almost melted at the touch, like always. He sighed, “I know. I just didn’t know if I was gonna come or not.” He answered. It was a lie, though, and of course, Ignis was able to see that.

“Oh, you didn’t?” Ignis told Prompto, raising an eyebrow. Prompto bit his lip and looked away, subconsciously fiddling with his fingers.

“Okay, okay! Maybe I wanted it to be a surprise?” He tried, finally looking back at Ignis. Prompto couldn’t help but jump in surprise when Ignis took his hands in his.

“You’re shaking,” Ignis stated, and Prompto had to fight the urge of rolling his eyes because _of course he was._

“I’m fine! I just wanted to come visit you and I ended up staying 10 minutes in front of your door because I couldn’t bring myself to knock.” Prompto took a deep breath before he continued, “I’ve also, uh, brought you something.” The blonde finally said while taking his bag off his shoulders. He opened it to reveal a present. It was poorly wrapped; Prompto may have been good at photography but he sure as hell wasn’t good at wrapping. 

“That is for me?” Ignis answered, taking the present in his hands. “Let us go to the dining room.” He added, leading the way. Prompto swallowed the waves of nausea down and followed. He loved seeing his friends happy, but he despised presents a lot. Nothing can beat the anxiousness that comes with it. 

Ignis sat down in one of the couches and signalled Prompto to do the same. The blue-eyed did so and tried with all his strength not to move his leg, not to bother the other. 

“You didn’t have to, love.” Ignis told him while opening the present slowly. To Prompto, it felt like time was going in a complete slow-motion. A part of the nervousness left when he caught Ignis’ expression when he saw the present. Prompto wished he’d brought the camera to take a picture of it.

“Are these…?”

“Yeah,” Prompto said, not letting him finish. “You told me some time ago that your hands hurt because of the daggers, so I just kind of started saving from my photograph job to get these for you. I’ve got the ticket if you want to give them back or change them for something else, though!” He quickly said, just in case. He had thought of all the outcomes.

“I do not…”

“It’s okay if you don’t like them! I won’t be mad if you decide to change them, I mean, I would be surprised if I had got it completely right.” Prompto kept rambling, and he didn’t even hear Ignis’ voice until said man took the blonde’s face in his hands.

“Prompto. I love it.” Prompto blinked at him, finally shutting up. When Ignis knew he had his attention, he moved his fingers back to the gloves to put them on carefully. When he was finished, he extended his hand and levelled it to his eyes. 

Prompto let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “I’m glad.” He said, smiling, “they suit you, like, a lot. They can also handle magic and well, of course, you can use them for driving too. Especially for the road trip the King’s planning.”

Ignis hummed while putting on the other one. They were silver and they had some holes in it, but Prompto thought it gave off the delicate but at the same time dangerous vibe Ignis gave. 

Ignis moved his gloved hand to cover Prompto’s cheek, the other one going to his waist. Prompto smiled sheepishly before closing his eyes and leaning forward, knowing Ignis would greet him midway. It wasn’t a perfect kiss, nothing was really perfect when Prompto was around, but it contained all the feelings and words none of them could pronounce. They separated, foreheads crashing with the other’s. Prompto then opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ignis, to bring him closer if possible. He felt Ignis kissing his hair, and grinned.

“I’m really glad you like them.” Prompto didn’t need to look to know Ignis was smiling and he took pride in said fact.

“Of course I do.” He answered simply, before adding, “you are marvellous, I hope you are aware.”

Prompto only bit his lip and shook his head when he felt his cheek warm, kissing Ignis’ neck afterwards. Suddenly, Prompto’s eyes widened, “Wait! You were cooking, right? What about the food?” He separated to look at Ignis’ face with a pout, only to see him chuckling.

“Alright, alright. Do you want to give me a hand?” The green-eyed man said while getting up and extending his gloved hand to Prompto. Blue eyes softened and Prompto took it, before exclaiming, “Sure thing!”


End file.
